rcwfandomcom-20200214-history
Walloper
The Walloper is a weapon manufactured by Gadgetron that features in Ratchet & Clank, Going Commando, and Secret Agent Clank. It appeared in Up Your Arsenal when used by test dummies. It is a melee weapon which does not use any ammunition, making it an economically useful weapon, and while deals more damage than the OmniWrench, is notably less versatile. The Walloper cannot be upgraded in Ratchet & Clank but could be upgraded to the Mega Walloper in Going Commando. It could be upgraded to the Marauder in Secret Agent Clank, and in challenge mode, to the Titan Marauder. History ''Ratchet & Clank'' In Ratchet & Clank, the Walloper was made available for purchase from a vendor on planet Gaspar and onward. It could be bought for 7,500 bolts, or 5,000 bolts with the Persuader. Additionally, several test dummies fought on Kalebo III had Wallopers equipped to fight Ratchet. Unlike many other weapons in the game, the Walloper could not be upgraded to a gold weapon. ''Going Commando'' In Going Commando, the weapon was among many Gadgetron weapons that could be purchased on Barlow from the Help Matron. Depending on whether the player had a Ratchet & Clank save file, the Walloper could be purchased for free, or would cost 8,000 bolts. During challenge mode, the player could purchase an upgraded Mega Walloper from any Megacorp vendor. ''Up Your Arsenal'' The Walloper could not be used by the player in Up Your Arsenal, but the test dummies which equipped Wallopers from the original Ratchet & Clank made a return, in the VR Deck on the Starship Phoenix. ''Secret Agent Clank'' The weapon makes an appearance in Secret Agent Clank with a drastically different design to previous appearances. It is the first game in which the Walloper can properly be upgraded, and is upgradable to the Marauder. In subsequent play throughs, the Marauder can be upgraded to the Titan Marauder. Characteristics In all its appearances aside from Secret Agent Clank, the Walloper has the typical appearance of a boxing glove. It has a silver cuff attached to Ratchet's arm, but is otherwise a lighter silver metallic glove. When Ratchet uses the weapon, it produces a blue aura, as Ratchet swiftly moves in the direction he is facing to attack enemies. In Secret Agent Clank, the Walloper is a mostly blue weapon, with a red blade at its center. It also features silver marks and small spikes. The Marauder upgrade features more blades facing away from the weapon, and a larger red blade, though it uses the same color scheme. The animation of Ratchet's use of the Walloper is very similar to the animation used by Jak's punch animation in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series, though when executed, Ratchet is more committed to completing a full punching cycle. Combat The walloper excels in powerful short range propelled bursts, which launch Ratchet directly forward. Aiming the walloper requires little skill, simply turn Ratchet into the direction of an enemy and use the weapon to strike it. The walloper has a slightly wider range than Ratchet, meaning it has some use in small clusters and can even block projectiles in mid-air. Despite the increase in damage and range compared to the standard melee weapon, the omniwrench, the Walloper has a short time in which Ratchet is vulnerable to damage or flanking attacks. Said moment occurs directly when he finishes striking and he holds his punching pose for a split second. At this point, an unharmed enemy could attack from the side or perhaps shoot Ratchet from a distance. Lastly, the Walloper is nonetheless free to use and can be quite useful if one manages to easily close in on lone enemies to take out and intends to save ammo to avoid spending bolts. Category:Weapons in Ratchet & Clank Category:Weapons in Going Commando Category:Weapons in Secret Agent Clank